Wish upon a star
by teasun89
Summary: PRNS Look at the moon Dustin" said Tori. "Whoa! I saw a shooting star" "Make a wish Tori" said Dustin. (one-shot) Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters or any property of Power Rangers! They belong to Disney and them.

Tori Hanson was surfing like usual on a warm sunny afternoon in Blue Bay Harbor, California. For this day, Tori was getting into it. She got a few good waves that day and she seemed to have an audience watching her graceful performance out on the beach. After about a few hours of surfing, Tori grew tired and she knew she had to stay up to watch Dustin's competition later on. But she had no money for a coffee with extra caffine, so she decided to take a quick nap. (A/N: I know a stupid idea, but hey it's better than getting into an accident.)

"This should be a perfect spot," said Tori as she set her things near her car since she always parks on the sand whenever she surfs. "I'm sure the guys won't mind if I catch a few Z's."

"Dude, where is Tori? She said she'd be here!" exclaimed Dustin as he was preparing for his competition.

"I bet she's on her way, I'm sure of it," reassured Kelly.

"I know, it's just that I really want Tori here today. And lately, I've been thinking about her a lot and I think I'm starting to develop feelings for Tori too."

"Ah, I see." Replied Kelly.

"Yeah," Said Dustin.

"Then tell her how you feel then, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Said Kelly

"I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same?" panicked Dustin

"Don't say that Dustin." Reassured Kelly

"But still………"

"But nothing Dustin. Trust me, thing will work out very well ok?" Kelly stopped him.

"Okay"

"Now go out there and you'll do great." Encouraged Kelly.

"Thanks. You know Kelly, you're truly amazing" said Dustin.

"Thanks, now get out there." Said Kelly.

Dustin had gotten ready for his competition. And Tori still was a no show. After Dustin's domination, he ran up to the guys and Kelly.

"Dudes! I won! I won!" exclaimed Dustin as he was jumping around with his trophy.

"Yeah man!" exclaimed Shane as he gave Dustin a high five.

"Dustin you were Excellent!" said Kelly.

"Thanks Kel," replied Dustin. "Where's Tori?"

"Still no sign of her man," said Shane.

"Maybe she's still at the beach or something," said Hunter.

"Yeah, I called 20 minutes ago and she didn't pick up," said Blake.

"Do you think she's still there?" asked Kelly.

"Maybe, I think I'll check the beach. Dude, I hope she's there, it's getting dark." Said Dustin.

"Okay, call us when you find her. You know where we'll be at," explained Cam.

"Okay." Said Dustin.

Dustin then got in the Storm Chargers van and made his way to the beach where Tori usually surfs, the sun was just about setting too and Tori finally woke up from her slumber.

Tori was waking up from her nap realizing she wasn't in her apartment when she fell asleep.

"Huh…….." mumbled Tori as she realized she was the beach, cold and shivering when she woke up. "What the hell? How did I get here? Oh Crap! Damn! I missed Dustin's competition and I didn't even call! Damn it Tori! How could I do this?!"

Tori was extremely pissed about her huge mistake and rummaged in her bag to find her phone and gave Dustin a call on his cell. She didn't know that Dustin was looking for her though and that he was heading her way as well. Dustin's phone rang.

"Hello" said Dustin.

"Dustin, Oh my gosh, I feel so stupid I'm terribly sorry," started Tori.

"Tori? Oh thank goodness. Dude, I was so worried about you." Said Dustin.

"Well yeah, anyways, where are you?" asked Tori.

"I'm heading towards the beach. Dude, where are you though? Are you at the beach?" asked Dustin.

"Yes. I guess I should wait for you then shouldn't I?"

"That would help, we can talk anyways."

"So Dustin, did you see the moon tonight?" asked Tori as she was staring into the sky.

"Not yet, look dude, I'll see you in a sec ok?" asked Dustin

"Sure, see you" said Tori and then hung up.

Dustin pulled up on the beach and Tori got up to head to hear van so she could pull on a blue pullover and change quickly into blue sweat pants and pulled out her blanket. Dustin got out of the van to see Tori pulling out her blanket.

"Hey Tori," said Dustin.

"Hi Dustin, I was pulling this out so we can sit and talk a little bit. That's okay with you isn't it?" asked Tori.

"Totally dude, I think we need to talk also." Dustin agreed.

"Good," said Tori

"Allright," said Dustin as he sat on the blanket along with Tori.

"Dustin I'm so so so so so so sorry about missing your competition today." Said Tori. "I feel really bad about it and I was so tired today. I couldn't afford a coffee so I decided to doze off for a while and I lost track of time" Tori explained.

"Tori. It's ok. I forgive you. I know what you mean, that happened to me too. So don't worry about it." Replied Dustin.

"Aw thanks Dustin! You're such an awesome friend!" exclaimed Tori as she gave Dustin a hug.

"Absolutely Tori." Dustin said with a huge grin on his face thinking 'man I'm totally lucky!'

Tori then pulled out of the hug and looked up at the sky.

"Whoa Tori, look at all the stars," said Dustin "It's so beautiful."

"I know. Look at the moon Dustin," said Tori as she was noticing something racing rapidly across the sky. "Whoa! I saw a shooting star!"

"Make a wish Tori," said Dustin as he looked into Tori's eyes.

Tori then closed her eyes and then made her wish being that she was with her true love forever which happened to be Dustin.

"So, what did you wish for?" asked Dustin.

"I can't tell you!" exclaimed Tori as she playfully hit his arm.

"Ok, then I'm sorry. I wish that I could tell you my wish though," said Dustin.

"Look, you can tell me anything. You know I won't laugh and I would love the hear what you have to say," confessed Tori.

"Well ok. Tori, I have feelings for you and I think. No wait, I don't think, I know I'm in love with you and I thought you needed to hear my feelings." Confessed Dustin.

Tori was shocked and very happy with what Dustin just told her.

"Dude, I understand if you don't feel the same. I totally understand if…………" started Dustin, but was cut off by Tori's lips on his embracing the friends into a subtle kiss. When they pulled away, all Dustin could say was.

"Wow, that was amazing," Dustin grinned and looked at Tori.

"Yes, it was. Just like you're amazing Dustin." Admitted Tori. "I guess my wish came true then."

"So dude, your wish was to be with me?" asked Dustin.

"Yes. Dustin, I love you and I want you to be my only true love." said Tori.

"I love you too Tori and I hope we can make this last," admitted Dustin.

"Absolutely," said Tori.

The newly fresh couple pulled into another kiss and then stayed at the beach a little while longer.

**_OMG! Please Review! I hope you all enjoyed that Tori/Dustin fic! I knew I needed to write a PRNS one too! Happy Holidays! _**


End file.
